


second chances

by ElasticElla



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Go-Sci Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “You’re thinking too loud again,” Echo teases, kissing down her spine.





	second chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).

Raven isn’t sure how they got here. 

Well, that’s bullshit. She can detail the exact steps from Echo teaching her how to fight better, to the sweaty aftermath, to hours of anticipation through shared showers (‘limited water’ indeed), to actually falling into bed together. Beds are always better, less likely to agitate her leg, and Raven can’t deny how much she likes its latest inhabitant. Every time Echo so much as looks at her, she wants her, so very intensely, her body floods with heat, her muscles go weak. 

Perhaps it’s more accurate to say that she can’t believe Echo is here. Echo, with all her beauty and slyness, could probably convince a man to walk into fire for her. There are less options on the ring sure, but really, she could have any of them. Raven’s glad she was chosen- for now anyways, can’t imagine this lasting through whenever they return to the ground. (She isn’t sure what the pinnacle of grounder attractiveness is, but it definitely doesn’t have a bum leg.)

“You’re thinking too loud again,” Echo teases, kissing down her spine. 

And yeah, Raven’s going to enjoy the fuck out of this while it lasts. 

.

“He likes you, use it,” Echo tells her. Because what would a return to the ground be without the inevitable clash with a recently discovered party. 

Raven knows it’s the right play, the only chance they’ll get out of this mess alive. 

She still hates it. 

No pilot means they can’t get back in the air, are stranded in their backyard without hope. No pilot means they just lost their invasion, it’s only a question of time. No pilot means Raven can change the Gagarin missile password, and in short order, the remaining Eligius prisoners are killed.

(She was innocent once. Doesn’t even remember what that felt like.)

.

Wonkru makes their home in the valley. The tribunal leads them- Octavia, Marcus, and Indra- and things are, dare she say it, peaceful. Eden truly lives up to its name, plentiful food and shelter for everyone. There is only one law, to do no harm to others or the clan. Very few break it, the promise of banishment to the rest of the barren world dire enough. 

(“This is a second chance,” Kane had said during the first feast, “for all of us. We finally have a stable home, there are no outside threats. Only we can destroy ourselves, only we can build ourselves up to be better. I know we can be better.”)

.

They don’t break up. 

No one is more surprised or elated than Raven, and she doesn’t hide it well enough, Echo figuring it out. After that, Echo happily goes through a litany of compliments every day, and Raven doesn’t think she’ll ever stop blushing. She can give far better than get, and it’s not like it’s a chore to remind Echo all the ways she’s incredible- still, Raven can’t get rid of a most ridiculous grin that’s always on her face now. 

They survived, now they get to live.


End file.
